Three Words To Say
by herwhiteknight
Summary: Based off of an "OTPprompt" on Tumblr. Sarah loans Cosima her sweater for movie night, but doesn't anticipate her iPod being found, nor the playlist on it that is of a very sensitive nature.


A/N: Didn't think about the fact that the brown sweater that we've seen Sarah wear in that last promo could be Cal's or whatever his name is. So... not sure if that's a depressing moment or an "ahahahaha" moment because I have stolen an item from a specific ship and have used it for the purposes of my own ship! I'm going to go with the second one on that. Makes me happier. Also! Reviews make me happier too, so if you want to spare even thirty seconds, on this fic or any of my others, that'd be rad awesome too! :)

Also, the song I've made reference to is Evanesence's "My Heart is Broken". I've just been writing this fic really quickly (which is also why it's not my best work) so I didn't look up any specific songs that would fit better. Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

Cosima wont admit it, because it really _is _kinda hideous... but Sarah's big, brown knit sweater just looks so damn comfortable. And sitting there on the couch watching a movie, Cosima's _cold _and goddamn Alison has stolen all the blankets, her head just barely peeping out of the nest she's made.

"Hey, uh, Sarah," she starts, scooting over on the couch towards the other woman whose eyes are glued to the screen, her expression intense. "Would mind if I-"

"Cos, you're spoiling the best part!" Sarah bats her hand in Cosima's direction, hitting her shoulder a few times before leaning closer to the screen.

She clamps her mouth shut, rubbing her shoulder in silence for a few moments before speaking up again, sure that the _best part _was over. "I'm kinda cold," she says bluntly, nudging Sarah sideways.

"Steal some blankets from Alison then," is all she gets in a gruff reply.

"I steal _wine, _not blankets Sarah," Cosima rolls her eyes and nudges Sarah again, harder this time as she yanks at her sleeve obviously.

"Leave off Cos," Sarah groans again, but she's smiling this time and she's less focused on the screen than before.

"Still cold," she replies back with a cheeky grin, because she knows that she's got Sarah now.

"And that's my fault because...?" Sarah sassed back, all but ignoring the movie now, shoving into Cosima's arm affectionately.

"You've got a really nice sweater... and it looks totes warm, obvs," Cosima explains as she grabs Sarah's arm to keep herself from tilting too far and using that leverage to press into Sarah's side.

"Nice? You're kidding Cos," Sarah scoffed even as she lifted her arm so that Cosima could fit more easily into her side. "Not that I'd know anything, but it's totally not your style."

"Not really looking for something stylish right now, bitch," Cosima snaps, but she's got a smirk on her lips and sass on her tongue. "I'm just cold." At first, Sarah just folds her arms, hugging the stupid sweater close as she pretends to fall back into the movie. But then Cosima drops her voice and murmurs, "Please?" And that's when Sarah finds herself unable to resist.

"Bloody hell," she sighs and wiggles out of the sweater, dislodging Cosima in the process.

"Hey!" her dreadlocked clone exclaims as she was shifted from her comfortable position against Sarah's side.

"You don't get to complain, I'm giving it to you aren't I?" Sarah replies as she bundles the whole thing up and drops it into Cosima's lap with a soft thump.

Cosima drapes it over her shoulders before slipping into the sleeves, warmth enveloping her immediately, along with a smell that was distinctly _Sarah. _"Thank you," she murmurs after a moment, looking over at Sarah with a small smile on her face. She doesn't say anything, just opens her arm once more and lets Cosima snuggle back into her side for the rest of the movie.

* * *

At some point during the night, long before the movie had even ended, Cosima had fallen asleep against Sarah's side. It wasn't _her _fault that Sarah was just so soft and warm and beautiful. It wasn't _her_ fault that Sarah's absentminded caresses on her arm had made her drowsy.

Because of that though, that falling asleep early with Sarah's scent all around her, Cosima finds that she is actually awake before Sarah for once. Sarah, she glances over, who's balanced rather awkwardly against the arm of the couch, one arm propping up her head and the other still slung haphazardly around Cosima's shoulders.

Disentangling herself from Sarah's arm, she stretches like a cat, peering sideways to note the neatly folded blankets on the other end of the couch with a pink note placed atop them. _Alison, _Cosima thinks with a wry grin before suddenly remembering that she needs to call Delphine because she hadn't planned to stay the night at Sarah's. Without thinking, she reaches into her pocket before realizing that the coat she wore isn't her coat nor is it actually a coat. It's Sarah's oversized sweater that she had borrowed last night.

But before she withdraws her hand, she feels something similar to a phone within its right pocket and, upon pulling it out, she discovers that it's Sarah's iPod. As Cosima powers it on, she recalls something from their conversation last night, "I listen to other stuff than The Clash you know." Which had been her response after Cosima's attempt to get her to listen to some of Cosima's music and, when pressed further about her "other stuff", Sarah had just clammed up and suggested loudly that they pick a movie to watch before it got to be too late.

"Let's see what you you're hiding on here, Sarah," she mutters under her breath after shooting another small glance over in Sarah's direction. Still out cold, though looking oddly lonely without Cosima by her side. _Focus Cosima, _she tells herself, shaking her head to free it of thoughts that threaten to drift further in _that _direction.

But what she finds listed amongst her music further encourages such thoughts. "You stupid romantic," Cosima snickers as she scrolls further down, entering into her different playlists now. There's the usual ones, like one labelled "angry" and another marked "work out". Then-

"That bloody geek monkey?" Cosima mutters aloud, more out of confusion than anything. Curiosity overwhelming her, she selected it, thumbing intently though the songs listed there.

Songs by artists and bands that Cosima would have never even associated with Sarah were on it, very few of them were ones that Cosima herself knew, and she's listened to _a lot _of music. She scrambles to find a pair of earphones to use, diving into Sarah's other pocket, striking gold. "Bingo," she mutters as she plugs them into the device and begins playing songs at random.

From what she can tell through her quick listen to a few of the songs, they're all _super _romantic and most of them begin with a softly strummed guitar, or delicate pianist chords. _Totally not Sarah's style, _is all she can think as she comes across a song whose title has been erased, replaced with Sarah's obviously angry typing. "because of that french bitch".

Feeling slightly guilty that she is totes invading Sarah's personal space, she hovers her thumb over the play button. _But the playlist has _my _name on it... kinda. And this song is because of Delphine so.. I should probably know what's going on. It's for the best, _Cosima reasons to herself, feeling it totally necessary to hit play. So she does.

It's soft piano music. _Very mellow, _Cosima notes. And when the lead vocalist, female, starts singing, Cosima feels weak in the knees for a short moment. "I would marry that voice," she mutters to herself before she can finally allow herself to really focus on the song.

Once she does, it's picked up into something that's a little more Sarah's style, but not by much. Just drums. And the piano is faster. And she's singing again, Cosima losing herself to the raw emotion and power in her words. "And I will wander to the end of time, torn away from you!" Whoever the artist is, she's singing, no, _lamenting._

_ Does Sarah really feel this way about me? _Cosima wonders, feeling heat creep up her neck. _It sounds like... I mean... it seems.. from this playlist.. she.. she really.. loves me._

"Mmm, Cos?" Sarah groans from on the couch behind her.

_Shit! _she thinks as she whirls, yanking the earphones out of her ears as she does. "Morning Sarah!" she says, entirely too cheerful.

"Bloody hell my back is killing me and I don't know what- what's wrong?" she starts with a stretch, but cuts herself off as she notes Cosima's totally guilty posture. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Flustered, Cosima drops the stupid thing and it thumps to the floor behind her. But still she's attempting to deny it, "It's nothing Sarah, just, you should have your sweater back here," she says all in one long rush as she frantically pulls her arms out of the warm brown knit sweater, hastily throwing it back into her face.

"Cosima, what- bloody shite," she begins, then pales as she feels a weight missing from her pocket. "Where's my music, Cos?"

"I, it's.. how would I know?" she answers, still out of sorts as she tries to nonchalantly kick the iPod somewhere out of sight, but Sarah spots it and rushes over to it, picking it up and holding it aloft like it was something extremely precious.

"What did you see?" she all but freaks out as she clutches it to her chest, "What music were you looking at?!"

"Whoa, Sarah, chill alright?" Cosima holds a hand up, trying to placate her, "I was just, it was your rock music, okay? Like, nothing to be-"

But Sarah wakes up the little machine, it's screen displaying the final few seconds of the song that Sarah had changed the title of before it flips to the next song on the list "Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars". _Now _that one _I know, _Cosima smirks inwardly. "Got nothing to do with anything," Sarah grumbles, gathering the earphones and starts to turn off the iPod just as Cosima captures her hand and taps at the screen.

"Do you really feel that way about Delphine?" she asks, taking it in her hand and scrolling back to the song titled "because of that french bitch".

"Well yeah," Sarah tries to dodge Cosima's implication, "She's a bloody bitch ain't she?"

"No," Cosima replies, her tone drawn out over the word, "I mean.. like, do you really feel that she's... like, keeping me from you?"

"I uh," Sarah mumbles, her hand finding her hair as she looks away from Cosima's face, trying to find an answer that's appropriate. "Well, that's.. she's obviously not, I mean, we're together right now, ain't we? So-"

"But not in that way.. in the way that you, uh, want us to.. be together?" Cosima asks gently, wondering what she'd do if Sarah were to deny it. Or how she'd feel if Sarah were to say yes. _And she really wanted Sarah to say yes._

"Cos I...," Sarah starts, her eyes flicking nervously all over the room. Anywhere but Cosima. "I don't know what you're talking about," she continues gruffly, pulling on her tough street rat exterior. "Bloody nuts what you're talking about, whatever you're talking about 'cause I really don't know what you mean. Bloody clones and all that, pretty stupid innit, if that's-"

That's when Cosima kisses her, hard, iPod dropping to the floor once more as her hands find Sarah's face, cupping it gently. "Shh," she's whispering now, forgetting everything else. "It's not stupid at all."


End file.
